


Graves gets fucked hard, and likes it.

by Anonymous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence's POV, Crying, Day 4, Effiel towering with your obscurus to fuck your boyfriend Hard, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Sexual Content, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mirror Sex, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Spanking, Spitroasting, anniversary sex, obscurus tentacles!!!, obscurus tentacles?, self confidence boost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Percy and he are celebrating an anniversary, and as such, enjoying each other's company as best they can.





	Graves gets fucked hard, and likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> day four.!! Spanking | Mirror Sex | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)
> 
> moodboard on twitter here:   
https://twitter.com/WritingRamblr/status/1180200451024867339?s=20

“Look at yourself, look at your beautiful lips, your eyes wet with tears, like a painting, my love, you’re angelic.” 

Percy whispers in his ear, fucking him slowly from behind, forcing him to face the mirror directly across from the bed. The man holds him around his waist, perfectly upright, hand splayed over Credence’s ribcage, the tip of his pinky barely grazing his stomach, his thumb just shy of a tightly budded nipple. The sensual gliding movements of Percy’s considerable length inside of him make a whine slip out of his throat, and the obscurus writhes in pleasure in his chest, blooming to life from Credence’s fingertips, bracing against the back of the man’s shoulders. 

A tendril slides up and around his neck, draping over his mouth, muffling any further sounds, by pressing in between his lips, almost gagging him. The pleasure is twofold now, as Percy strokes his other hand on Credence’s cock, firm tugs of thick, callous rough fingers, bringing him closer and closer to the edge, as the obscurus mimics another cock being thrust into his mouth. Like he’s being filled gloriously at both ends, while only being fucked with Percy from the back. 

Percy suddenly lets go of him, and obscurus ensures Credence falls onto the bed still upright, elbows and knees digging into the bed, while the man can still push in again and again, now his ass is exposed. “Darling, do you still want-”

“Yes! Do it!” Credence sobs, shuddering over the blankets, obscurus taking over the caresses on his cock, as one of Percy’s hands falls onto his backside with a loud smack. 

One, two, three, one, two, three, four, seven slaps in total, the man spanks Credence until he feels his orgasm rushing up to meet him, and he gasps into the back of his wrist, eyes squeezing shut tightly. 

Like fucking into his obscurus, his hips rock slowly, cock pulsing out his release, and Percy reacts by slumping down over his back, shivering as he chases after his own pleasure, thrusts growing ragged as he nears the end. “Oh fuck, that’s it.” Credence can hear the man whispering, before giving him a biting kiss to the juncture of his shoulder and neck. 

Percy groans as he pulls out, and Credence knows he’s looking at the mess he’s made in between his thighs. 

“Your ass is so pink, it’s almost glowing.” Percy says, voice raspy. “Is that good?” He asks. 

Percy chuckles wearily, and falls over on the bed next to where Credence still holds his position, on all fours. “Yeah.”

“My turn now?” Credence asks, but he knows that it’s mostly obscurus coming through, as he sees Percy’s eyes darken. “Please.” Feeling obscurus ripple through him, Credence crawls on top of the man, straddling him, reaching down between those powerful muscled thighs, below Percy’s spent and softening cock, he feels the heat of his cleft. 

It takes barely a thought, before his magic conjures slick, and Credence can push two fingers inside of Percy’s ass, watching the way he responds, back arching, a loud groan leaving him. With his free hand, he wipes away his tears, he still gets overwhelmed sometimes, lost in the moment during their lovemaking, but Credence wouldn’t change a thing. Percy squirms under his hand, fisting the sheets as Credence works him up to three fingers, before chasing after that sensation with obscurus, rocking in and in, expanding slowly to fuck him like he would with his cock. 

This leaves Credence free to move higher up Percy’s body, gently tapping his actual cock against the man’s lips, sweetly begging for entrance. Percy’s eyes roll back into his head and he opens his mouth on a rumbling moan, the sound vibrating up through Credence’s hyper sensitive flesh, giving him access to fuck into the man’s throat. 

“Ungh, yes, oh god, feels so good…” His head lolls back so he can gaze at the ceiling, and further, he catches a glimpse of them in the mirror, seeing the dark smoky tendrils as they fuck Percy’s hole, urging his legs open wider and wider. Credence looks over his shoulder and down, seeing that the man’s cock is already growing hard again from this. 

“You like this don’t you? Having me on your tongue, inside you?” Credence asks, a hushed whisper, because no matter how much confident obscurus gives him, powerful, ever present, speaking aloud those wicked things still makes him blush. Percy whines around him, and Credence conjures another obscurus limb, enveloping the man’s cock, while he grasps both actual hands on those broad shoulders. He’s so  _ close _ , he can taste it. “Do I need to spank you too?” He muses.

Percy sucks on his cock harder, and Credence hisses out a breath. Maybe not. He rolls his hips over and over, fucking into that hot wet cavern of the man’s throat, and then suddenly gasps at a hand on his waist, which slides around to slap his ass. 

He chokes on a giggle, then whimpers when Percy does it again. It just urges his cock deeper into the man’s mouth.

Credence finally falls over the edge as he hears the man coming, Percy humming frantically around his length, spilling onto his own stomach, against the tendril of obscurus jerking him off. 

Credence slumps forward, resting against the headboard, body convulsing through his climax. He staggers off Percy’s chest, and the man barely moves in time to catch him as he collapses. “Wow, that was exhausting.” He murmurs. 

Percy grins. “Now you have a bit of an idea of what it’s like for me, darling. But you’re very worth it. Back pain and all.”

Credence smiles dreamily. “Kiss me?” Percy rolls on top of him, their mouths inches apart, “You never have to ask that.”

The man tastes like semen and ash, as if he’s swallowed part of the obscurus in addition to Credence’s essence, and he loves it. Credence opens his mouth properly, letting Percy lick in, and deepen the kiss, moving slightly against him.

“Don’t tell me you want round three before we’ve had breakfast, sweetheart?” Percy breathes, breaking the kiss to nuzzle his rough stubble into Credence’s jaw. “Mmm I’m pretty sure you  _ were _ breakfast, Mister Graves.” He says. Percy grins.

“So is that a yes, Mister Graves?” Credence stretches a little, bringing one leg up to curve around the back of the man’s waist. “It’s whatever you want me to be.” 

Percy lowers his head to kiss Credence again, and clicks his fingers, cleaning them both. “Happy anniversary darling.” 

  
  



End file.
